


Just Pure Love

by Necoiscool04



Category: Warioware
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necoiscool04/pseuds/Necoiscool04
Summary: I'm not dead everyone, i just had a severe writer's block that i thankfully came out of. This time with one of my new obsessions, WarioWare. Ahh, WarioWare, that wierd little game about doing quick yet fun microgames. Ashley is one of my favorite characters in the games, and i ship her and Young Cricket, so i made a this to show my love for them. Now i introduce to you all........Just Pure Love.





	Just Pure Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead everyone, i just had a severe writer's block that i thankfully came out of. This time with one of my new obsessions, WarioWare. Ahh, WarioWare, that wierd little game about doing quick yet fun microgames. Ashley is one of my favorite characters in the games, and i ship her and Young Cricket, so i made a this to show my love for them. Now i introduce to you all........
> 
> Just Pure Love.

Ashley had ran back to her house, an abandoned mansion, sobbing loud. She has been bullied frequently and no one really loves her. 

Her mother abandoned her when she was she was young, the only person that really loved her was Red.

Ashley heard a knock on her door, making her get off her bed, her eyes still red from crying.

She walked downstairs and opened the door. 

To see Young Cricket.

“Hi Ashley.” Young Cricket said. “Hi.” Ashley said back, still sad from the bullying.

“I came here to check on you. What's wrong?” Young Cricket asked. “Nothing.” Ashley said, almost in the verge of tears. 

Ashley remembers when she bullied 2 hours ago.

“Dumb witch!” one girl said, pushing Ashley on the hard floor. Ashley tried to pick up her wand to turn the bullies into silverware, but then one bully stomped on her hand, hurting it.

“Cry, you worthless piece of crap!!” Another bully said to the crying witch. 

Young Cricket saw poor Ashley getting bullied so he ran in to stop it. 

“What are you doing to her?!” Young Cricket said to all the bullies.

“Roughing her up. This is what she deserves for turning my phone into a frog.” The leader said. 

“Th-th-they are lying.” Ashley said, almost about to cry. “Shut it!!” A female bully said, kicking Ashley in her stomach, hurting her.

“Stop it!!” Young Cricket yelled out at the bully, making the bullies back away from them. Young Cricket held Ashley's hand and ran from the bullies. Young Cricket sat under a tree with Ashley far from the bullies. 

Young Cricket saw Ashley's slightly bruised face, her ruined bed sheets, her dirty shoes, and her ripped stockings. He is also hearing the soft crying from Ashley. “Shh, don't cry, Ashley.” Young Cricket said.

Ashley ran away from Young Cricket, using her broom (Red) to fly back home.

(Flashback over)

“You ran away from me, what's wrong?!” Young Cricket asked. “Nothing.” Ashley weeped out. “Don't cry, Ashley, i'm here.” Young Cricket said. Both Ashley and Cricket stared at each other for second, making Ashley blush a little.

Ashley went close to Young Cricket, and kissed him on the lips. At first, Young Cricket was blushing, almost shocked that Ashley is kissing him, but then, Ashley laid down on the couch, still hugging and kissing Young Cricket. Young Cricket then started kissing Ashley's neck. Ashley let out a small giggle from the feeling. 

“Hey Ashley, what are yo… OH GOD!!!!” Red said, shocked seeing Ashley and Young Cricket kissing.

Both of the lovers got scared, seeing Red come out without them knowing.

“Um, Red, it's so good to see you.” Ashley said, blushing hard. 

“Ashley, what is he doing in here?” Red asked.

“He was just visiting me too check my bruises!!” Ashley responded back. 

“More like about to do it with you!!!” Red said back. “Leave, leave now.” Ashley said, her hair turning white and her eyes turning red. “Ok.” Red said, scared of Ashley. She has turned normal now, turning back to a scared Young Cricket.

“Sorry babe.” Ashley said. “It's okay.” Young Cricket said back. Ashley kissed Young Cricket a second time.

This time they both felt pure bliss, when they are no one to hurt them, no one to bully them, just them kissing and loving each other.

Just pure love.


End file.
